There is a need to improve the output characteristics of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries mainly in applications of power sources for, for example, electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and power tools.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that the use of an electrode containing inorganic particles (e.g., Li3PO4) having an ability to transfer lithium ions suppresses the reaction between the electrode active material and the electrolyte solution on the surface of the electrode and improves the safety at the time of overcharging.
Patent Literature 2 discloses that adhesion of carbon black to the surface of graphite, which is used as a conductive agent in the negative electrode, improves the load characteristics of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries.